The invention relates to hoist apparatus, and more particularly, to rope sensing devices for hoist apparatus.
Hoist apparatus typically include a drum that is selectively rotated by a motor. A rope wound around the drum winds on to and off of the drum in response to rotation of the drum in opposite directions. Often, the drum has a helical groove in which the rope is reeved as the rope winds on to the drum. A load engaging device is supported by the rope such that the load engaging device moves up and down as the rope winds on to and off of the drum.
Various rope sensing devices have been used to detect rope fouling events. Nevertheless, a new rope sensing device that provides enhanced rope fouling event detection would be welcomed by those in the art.